


Worst Hostage Ever

by Jparker97, Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ivar is woefully u prepared to deal with her, Maggie is a terrible hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: A look at what happens while Maggie is being held by Richard Sharpe and Ivar.





	Worst Hostage Ever

The music blares so loudly that Ivar has both hands covering his ears as he growls at Sharpe “music?! You're allowing her to have music playing?!”   
“I'm lulling her into a false sense of security.” Richard Sharpe sits at his desk scanning through some books, looking for any information that will help him.   
“I dont think it's working, I think she knows exactly what you're attempting and she's fighting back by blasting this shit as loud as she can.”   
“Nonsense, you think all humans are stupid Ivar, what makes you think this little, book editor” he sneers “is any smarter than a fly?”   
“Maybe the fact that she's been blasting the soundtrack to flashdance, dirty dancing and momma Mia for three days straight. Though yesterday she did switch to phantom of the opera for six hours. She's not just listening, she's singing and dancing along. I've had enough of this Sharpe, I'm breaking her radio.”   
“If you're bored Ivar, all you had to do was say so. Go play, but remember, you're not allowed to kill her.”   
Ivar grins, eyes glowing blue as he storms down the hall, bursting into the cell and crushing the radio in his hands “what the fuck dude?! That's the only entertainment I have!” Maggie yells before she's shoved against the wall.   
“You talk to much for someone whose life is so fragile in my hands, little human.”   
“Oh puhleeze, you can't kill me. Sharpe wants me alive, he can't use me against Simon if I'm dead.”   
“I could easily snap your neck for such disrespect.” The vampire growls “I am Ivar the boneless, king of the heathen army and more than a thousand years old. You will fear me, cunt, you mean nothing, no one would miss you. Even Simon would forget about you in time, he would concentrate on his precious slayers and no one would remember your pathetic existence.”   
Maggie pokes her lip out in a dramatic pout “awww, you hurt my tender, wittle feelings….not! Seriously dude, that's pathetic. We both know you're not allowed to kill me. Sharpe has forbidden it, all you can do is run to the end of your leash and bark, like a little bitch.” She smirks, a growl rips from Ivar before his hand flies, backhanding her and splitting her lip.   
“YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER! I AM IVAR THE-”   
“Yeah yeah yeah, Ivar the boneless, I've got it. Fuck dude.” She licks her lip, blood smearing around her lips as she does, noticing the vampires eyes following her actions. “You know what's a true shame?” She waits until the glacier like eyes meet hers before continuing “you are so fucking hot, like...really fucking sexy. You're so moody, and that's my weakness I see a moody motherfucker and I just want to hug them and squish their cheeks and in some cases ride ‘em for days. But you ruin the mood because you're a complete, fucking psycho! Why do you have to be psychotic? You would get so much farther in this world, not to mention the amount of ass you'd get, if you were nice instead of overcompensating for your dick size by-” her words are cut off as the hand again comes across her face, knocking her to the ground.   
Maggie laughs a bit maniacally as she pulls herself to rest against the wall before giving him a blood filled smile “had enough, or are ya thirsty for more?” she does her best Kevin McAllister impression, pulling a frustrated growl from her tormentor before he storms from the room.   
“Hey, you owe me a radio motherfucker! Oh, and Simon wont forget about me, you don't just forget about all of this. He's gonna kick your ass if your precious Slayer doesn't stake you first!” Maggie touches her lip, hissing in pain she'd barely healed from the last visit since she's unfortunately never been good at keeping quiet.   
“Simon, wherever you are, please hurry up…” she whispers, eyes closing to hold back the tears she refuses to let fall.


End file.
